chroniclesofmerlinfandomcom-20200222-history
Innovative Features
Merlin is up to his magical mischief again, and this time he’s created a catastrophic rift in time. In Chronicles of Merlin, players are caught in the rift and transported back to Merlin’s alternate reality alongside the greatest heroes and villains of all history. In a land called Westmore where the strong rule with an iron fist over the weak, you’ll need to rally heroes to your side and quickly make some allies to survive. Koramgame’s newest magnum opus is an innovative hybrid of popular strategy and RPG games; You don’t want to miss the stunning visuals, in-depth strategy, and epic scale of Merlin’s alternate reality. Absent of all the tedious city building of traditional RPGs and level grinding of RPGs, Chronicles of Merlin is a fast paced, action packed journey through the ancient world of Westmore. You’ll soon be unable to tear yourself away from stalking Robin Hood through the forest, facing down a Mongolian horde, or raiding a pharaoh’s tomb on your grand adventure. I. Battle Formations Every battle is won before it is ever fought. Over the course of the campaign’s 10 chapters, you’ll face hundreds of enemy heroes, each one commanding an army more dastardly than the last. Aside from traditional Infantry, Archer, and Cavalry troops you’ll also have Warlocks, Mages, and Siege Ballista to contend with. Fortunately, you will have a powerful tool in your arsenal to use against the dynamic foes in your path: Formations. Aside from letting you control hero position on the battlefield, each formation also gives a specific bonus to your heroes, from increasing magic or physical damage to increasing tactical defense. A keen understanding of how to choose formations and position your heroes will become one of your most powerful weapons on your adventures through Westmore. II. Heroes Heroes are the core of your military and serve as the most critical factor of your overall strategy. Each hero commands their own group of loyal soldiers, so they are permanently linked with a specific soldier type. You’ll want to consider both the soldier type and any special gambits each hero has when recruiting. Heroes all have different roles; some can tank astounding amounts of damage, some deal critical damage to a single target, others can damage multiple enemy targets, a select few can even act as healers. The strategic possibilities are endless! Any boss in the campaign can eventually be recruited as a hero in your army, but most of the heroes of Westmore are fiercely independent and won’t join you without a fight. The stubborn ones may require a few beatings before recognizing your superiority. Just keep defeating these bosses until you receive the hero tokens required to recruit them. III. Mercenaries and Alliances A special challenge awaits players at the end of each chapter in the form of a boss legion. These large scale battles require cooperation between multiple players to complete, but give extra battle points and rewards for the extra trouble. If you can’t find players to join you, you can hire a few Mercenaries, which have been especially trained to help lone wolves take on the legion battles in the campaign. However, the adage that strength lies in numbers holds true in Chronicles of Merlin. With a strong alliance, you won’t have to shell out for mercenaries during campaign legion battles. Additionally, you’ll gain some allies in your constant struggle to defend farms and silver mines. The strongest alliances will be able to seize control of coveted plantations and provide daily grain bonuses to all their members. With the potential for epic alliance battles with up to 500 heroes with up to 1 million soldiers, you’ll want to sign up for a strong alliance right away to get a piece of the action. IV. Turf Wars Every inch of land in Westmore is bought with the sweat and blood of thousands of soldiers. However, the vast resources to be reaped from silver mines, farms, and plantations across the land, makes the cost seem a small price to pay. Even if you try to develop peacefully in your own city and avoid attacking others, your enemies aren’t likely to afford you the same courtesy. You’ll need to get out there and stake a claim on at least one silver mine and a farm to stay strong. All key resources can be plundered through battle, including grain, silver, battle points, and prestige. The struggle to control the limited resources of Europe spares no man, and inspires one-on-one PvP clashes, alliance battles, and even kingdom warfare. Remember, only the strong survive in Westmore. Category:Community